Field
The present disclosure pertains to techniques to mitigate the effects of bursty puncturing and interference in wireless transmissions by implementing a combination of code block level error correction and media access control (MAC) level hybrid automatic repeat requests (HARQ).
Background
In some wireless communication systems, an access node provides wireless connectivity to user equipment/devices (UE) within a network region. The access node and UEs may communicate over logical channels defined over a frequency spectrum (e.g., using time division multiplexing, spread spectrum, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), etc.). Downlink communications from the access node to a particular UE may be performed over a downlink channel. In order to support mission critical (MiCr) communications, bursty puncturing may be used by the access node to inject messages in a downlink channel. Such bursty mission critical traffic may puncture or interfere with resources already assigned to other UEs for nominal data transmission. For instance, bursty puncturing mission critical traffic may be transmitted at a higher transmission power than other downlink/uplink transmissions and hence causing intercell (for both downlink DL and uplink UL channels) and intracell (for UL channel) bursty interference. Consequently, such bursty puncturing or interference of mission critical transmissions between a first access node and a first UE, i.e., in a first network cell, may cause interference in nearby/neighboring communications, e.g., between a second access node and a second UE in a neighboring/nearby second network cell.
Therefore, a solution is needed that mitigates interference on downlink/uplink channels caused by bursty traffic transmissions and/or corrects for strong bursty interference.